


Matrix

by Mercyfulkate



Category: GHOST - Fandom, the band ghost
Genre: F/M, THIS IS FLUFF!, This is fluff?, and a hint of angst, but a hint of lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: In which our OFC gets ghosted by Omega





	Matrix

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt. Thanks lilytook!

We hadn’t spoken since Friday. Things got.. Kinda weird. Maybe we had too much to drink. Maybe we were too high. Maybe we were too vulnerable. 

And now? 

It’s Thursday. 

& we hadn’t spoken a single word to each other.

But I could still feel it,  
I could still feel his weight crushing me, his hands, on me, in me. The burn from his stubble as he dragged his face down my back before his mouth reached my center.

It was incredible. 

And now?

It’s Thursday. 

My kettle screeches breaking the silence signaling its need for my attention. Sighing as I pull myself up off the couch I walk lazily to the kitchen,   
“Coming!” I call out, as if that will end its horrid singing. 

I turn the burner off, grab the kettle and pour away. I know it’s a little late for caffeine but a large steamy cup of Earl Grey is exactly what I need. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath in, savoring its unique smell. Truly wonderful. Everything about this tea calls out to me. Its smell, its taste, and the clarity it always brings me. Cradling the cup in both hands I can feel its warmth radiate to my elbows, the steam fans my face as I take my first sip.

There’s a knock at the door. 

Setting the cup down, I tip toe to the door, closing one eye I place one hand quietly against the door for balance and look through the peephole. 

As my eyes take in the creature before me I place my other hand on the knob making sure its locked. 

“I’m not sure who you are and what you want but I can assure you, you’ll get no help from me.” The horned creature shakes his head, laughing before he speaks. 

“Alice, it’s me. Can I come in?” 

Martin? 

“What the fuck are you wearing? It’s a little late for Halloween costumes.” He places both hands up against the wall as he peers up towards the peephole. He looks tired. 

“I promise to explain, all of this.” He gestures to whatever the fuck he is wearing. What has he gotten himself into?

Apart of me doesn’t want to let him in. Why should I? I could still taste him, but I’m sure if I ignored him for a few more days it would be gone. He’d be gone. And I could move on and forget how miserable I’ve been this last week. But all I can think about is his mouth. Even though it’s not visible I know he’s chewing on his lip. 

Resting my head on the door, I take a minute to seriously consider my options. 

“I miss you.”

I chuckle loudly,

“Is that why you’ve been dodging me? Because you miss me?”

It’s quiet. Pushing off the door, I turn the latch to the right, unlocking it. I’m half way across the room before I hear him open the door, shutting it softly as if not to spook me any further. The horns though, I find rather attractive.

“Alice..” He has stopped a few feet behind me, I can smell his cologne, fuck, why did I let him in? I turn around giving in to my curiosity, what the fuck is he wearing?

“I can explain-“ I hold my finger to my lips signaling for him to be quiet. Walking towards him I take my time, really absorbing his presence. I’m so close now, if I raised my arm my fingertips would brush the fabric of his tunic, but I’m not ready for that. 

“Do you know what time it is, Martin?” His head drops to his feet; he shakes his head as he folds his arms into his chest. 

“What are you doing here?” He cocks his head to the side as he looks at me. As if I’m the one missing something here. 

“I-“ 

“What are you wearing?” I close the distance between us, reaching for his mask I carefully pull it off, tossing it onto the sofa, freeing his handsome face. He looks exhausted. 

“Tobias. He has this idea of a masked band. I’m not even supposed to be talking to anyone about it. He’s had us practicing all week, he’s really been a mess about it. I- got roped into it last minute. God, I haven’t stopped thinking about Friday. It’s driving the guys crazy. My playing has been absolute shit.” He reaches out, slowly, pausing for consent. I give him my hand, his warmth instantly drawing me closer to him. I drop my head nudging the center of his chest, his cologne is the strongest here and it anchors me to him as I wrap my arms around him. 

“What are you doing here?” 

He leans down, his mouth so close to my ear I can feel his breath as he exhales causing the skin of my neck to raise in goosebumps. God, he’s so good. His teeth scrap down the column of my neck, he’s driving me crazy. I need to feel him. I dig my finger nails in his back, dragging them down violently so he knows what he’s doing to me. 

“Alice..” He groans into the flesh of my shoulder, his hips seek mine out but they don’t need to venture far because mine are already searching for his. I pull back needing his mouth but I stop as we make eye contact. He’s crying. 

“Martin, what’s wrong?” 

“There is going to be a tour. I’m leaving tomorrow morning. We’ll be gone a few months.. I- “

Oh. 

“So why are you here? Is this just for fun? You don’t want to spend your last night alone, so you thought you’d come here late into the night, fuck me, and sneak off for tour?” I can’t even look at him, but I can’t move, I’m stuck here in his arms. 

“No! Alice, that’s not what this is. Not even close.”

“Then answer, what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I think I love you and it scares me half to death! I wasn’t looking for this. But I can’t stop thinking about you. Your voice hasn’t left me. I can still taste you for fucks sake! Tell me, Alice. Can you still taste me? Tell me you can’t, tell me you want nothing to do with me and I’ll fucking leave.”

I can’t stop the tears from falling. 

“You love me?” 

He leans down taking my mouth with his, his tongue softly ventures out from behind his teeth seeking mine. I’m lost. In some sort of matrix where only he and I exist.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
